The present invention relates to an automatic testing apparatus in which a specimen is mixed with a reagent and is subsequently stored to perform a reaction between the specimen and the reagent.
In the prior art, a transferring robot transfers a specimen receiving container between a specimen-reagent mixing device and a reaction performing device.